Recently, there have been ill-intentioned visitors to condominiums or single-family houses disguised as a door-to-door delivery person or a door-to-door sales person. Once the entrance door is opened, such an unwanted visitor may prove difficult to turn away or may in fact turn out to be an intruder.
To prevent this, a door scope or a TV camera, etc., at the entrance door has been used to confirm the identity of the visitor. However, such a device does not allow the receiver to confirm the entire image of the visitor easily and sufficiently. When the identity of the visitor is confirmed via the opening part between a door and a door opening frame joined by a door chain, the opening part is very narrow and thus the receiver must open the door completely since he/she cannot receive a delivered package, etc. This has been a cause of difficulty in anticrime measures.
In view of the above, a patent search was carried out with regards to the security of an entrance door. Search results found Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 9-317347 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-227186.
The former publication of Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 9-317347 suggests a security double door in which an inner door that can be integrally opened with an external door is provided so that a receiver can confirm a visitor while only the inner door is opened. The latter publication of Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 10-227186 suggests that a door body has at the center part an opening part that has an auxiliary door opened toward the residence interior side through which postal matter or a package is received.
However, both of the publication can be applied to a newly-provided door but are difficult to be applied to an existing door, because these publication require a door to have an opening in which an inner door is provided. These publication do not allow the receiver to safely confirm the entire image of a visitor easily and sufficiently.
Means for Solving the Problems
The present invention was made in view of the above. In order to solve the above problems, the first object is to provide a security door apparatus for an entrance door, etc., in which a locking tool is provided so that the door can be opened and closed to the side end side of a door opening frame, wherein the security door apparatus comprises: one side end part of an auxiliary door having a predetermined narrow width is connected to the inner side of the open/close side of the door and the other side end part of the auxiliary door is connected to the inner part of the side end of the open/close side of the door opening frame, and the auxiliary door is linked in such a manner that, when the door is opened, the auxiliary door functions as a barrier in the opening part between the door and the door opening frame; and the auxiliary door is linked in such a manner that, when the door is opened, the auxiliary door functions as a barrier in the opening part between the door and the door opening frame; and the auxiliary door is lattice-shaped or louver-shaped so that a receiver can visually confirm the outside from interior.
By the structure as described above, even in a situation where the receiver has to open the door to greet an unexpected door-to-door delivery person a door-to-door sales person, the lattice-shape auxiliary door is positioned as a barrier between the door and the door opening frame so that the receiver can sufficiently confirm the identity of the person on the outside through between the lattice of the auxiliary door. In this way, the receiver can ensure a secure environment in which the receiver can judge the visitor in a composed manner without being caught off guard. The receiver also can correctly listen to the voice of the visitor through the opened door. The entrance security door apparatus of the present invention also can be easily applied to an existing door if needed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a security door apparatus wherein both side end parts of the auxiliary door are rotatably connected to one side end part of the door and one side end part of the door opening frame, respectively, and one side end part of the auxiliary door is slidably provided at one side end part of the door or one side end part of the door opening frame so that one side end part of the auxiliary door can be opened and closed in accordance with the opening and closing of the door. Thus, the auxiliary door can be positioned as a barrier between the door and the door opening frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a security door apparatus wherein one side end part of the auxiliary door is attachably and detachably provided at one side end part of the door or at one side end part of the door opening frame. When the auxiliary door is not required, an engagement/disengagement lever can be operated to lock the auxiliary door to the door side so that the door can be opened and closed conventionally.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a security door apparatus wherein one side end part of the auxiliary door of aluminum or iron having a narrow width has axial support parts at the upper and lower parts, whereby these axial support parts are attachably and detachably attached to locking bearing parts that are provided at the upper and lower end parts of the door opening frame or the inner surface of the door, and the axial support parts are formed at the upper and lower parts of the other side end part of the auxiliary door, and these axial support parts provided at the upper and lower parts of the door or the inner surface of the door opening frame are slidably attached to slide guides having a predetermined length.
This allows one side end part of the auxiliary door to be pivotally supported at the upper and lower parts of the door opening frame or the door and allows the other side end part to slide along the slide guides provided at the upper and lower parts of the inner surface of the door or the door opening frame side, thus allowing the auxiliary door to be opened and closed in accordance with the opening and closing of the door.
The present invention also provides a security door apparatus wherein a notch part is provided at the contacting part of the door lock knob of the auxiliary door in order to prevent the auxiliary door from making contact with the door lock knob so that the auxiliary door can be opened and closed without causing the door lock knob to make contact with the auxiliary door.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a security door apparatus wherein the auxiliary door is formed to be foldable so that both side end parts of this auxiliary door are rotatably connected to one side end parts of the door and the door opening frame, respectively and/or at least the upper half part of the auxiliary door has a lattice-shape or louver-shape structure through which a receiver can confirm the outside. Thus, the slide guide is eliminated to provide the auxiliary door with a simplified structure and, the auxiliary door is positioned as a barrier between the door and the door opening frame, and through between the lattice of the auxiliary door, the receiver can sufficiently confirm the outside.
Still furthermore, the present invention provides a security door apparatus wherein one side end part of the auxiliary door is attachably and detachably provided at one side end part of the door or at one side end part of the door opening frame, a width of the auxiliary door is formed slightly larger than the width of a delivered package for a door-to-door delivery, etc., and this auxiliary door partially is provided with openably and closably an opening and closing window through which the package is received. When the auxiliary door is not required, then the engagement/disengagement lever can be operated to lock the auxiliary door at the door side so that the door can be opened and closed conventionally. A width of the auxiliary door is formed slightly larger than the width of a delivered package for door-to-door delivery, etc., and this auxiliary door partially is provided with an opening and closing window through which the package is received. This allows, even when the auxiliary door is positioned as a barrier between the door and the door opening frame, the receiver to receive a delivered package by the opening and closing window provided in the auxiliary door, thus providing increased security.
Still furthermore, the present invention also provides a security door apparatus wherein the auxiliary door is provided with the locking tool for locking the locking tool of the door or the locking tool is surrounded by a cover in order to prevent the locking tool of the door from being subjected to lock-picking or the locking tool of the door has at the inner side of the locking part a locking tool for sandwiching the thumbturn part of the locking part to provide a locked status that is slidably or rotatably provided at the auxiliary door. Thus, the door locking tool can be prevented from being subjected to lock-picking via the auxiliary door and the thumbturn of the locking tool can be prevented from being rotated, thus providing increased security.
Further scope or applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.